


Kinktober Drabbles

by FeferoniPizza



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Branding, Bukakke, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Medical Play, NSFW, Omorashi, Other, Pet Play, Prostitution, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Smut, Smut Meme, Sounding, Spanking, Toys, Trans Character, Waxplay, Xenophilia, dirty tal, public, trans kaneki ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeferoniPizza/pseuds/FeferoniPizza
Summary: Each chapter will be a different kink,  Every day I will post a new one. (Meme was created by sparksreactor on tumblr)All fics are placed as if Kaneki never turned into a ghoul.Everything in this is 100% consensual and you are to assume the characters have talked about it well before preforming the actions, as well as have a safe word ready just in case. Both characters are 18 or over in canon as well as this story.





	1. Day 1: Spanking

A hand covered his mouth as he began to scream.  
“Shhh, Kaneki, you wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear you, would you?” He continued to scream into Hide’s hand as his other slapped his ass hard.  
“Kaneki, Kaneki, such a dirty boy today. Can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?” He continued the harsh spanking. “See, if you were a good boy, this wouldn’t be happening. But this is what happens to bad boys who break the rules.”  
Kaneki slipped his head away from his boyfriends hands “I’m sorry, Sir. I promise I’ll be a good boy and listen to the rules,” He knew very well that even doing that was breaking the rules. Rule number fifteen - No speaking during punishments.  
Hide’s hand stopped. “I’m sorry Kaneki, what was that? Did you just speak to me during a punishment?” His hand hit Kaneki’s ass harder than it ever has before, it made Kaneki shriek in pain. However, it also resulted in making both Kaneki and Hide even more turned on than before.

They were both decently new to the whole BDSM thing so they were both inexperienced and didn’t know what each other tolerances were.  
“Holy shit” Kaneki breathed out “That was really hot” Hide smirked, as Kaneki has spoken again which meant he got to spank him hard again, and that’s exactly what he did. Kaneki’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, and his eyes opened wide. He couldn’t even bring himself to scream, he was silent.  
“Now that’s a good boy, Kaneki. No more noise.” Hide rubbed his ass gently right before he left another bright red mark on Kaneki’s soft ass.  
“Get up,” Hide demanded “We’re going to have a little more fun since you’re being so good now.” Kaneki obeyed, getting up off of Hide’s lap. “On the bed, on your knees. And leave that pretty little ass of yours up in the air.” Again, Kaneki obeyed.

Hide stripped as the already naked Kaneki sat on his knees, ass in the air, waiting to be fucked like a good boy. Hide was already so turned on from their spanking session he knew he probably wasn’t going to last long. He made his way behind Kaneki and rubbed his hand from the front of his pussy to his asshole. He positioned himself at Kaneki’s pussy and pushed in, groaning while doing so. Kaneki had to cover his mouth so he didn’t moan. 

Hide thrusted in and out of him hard, every once in awhile slapping his ass and making his eyes bulge. Every time he was spanked he’d let a moan out, which resulted in another spank until he was quiet.  
“Hide~” Kaneki moaned “You feel so good~” His eyes rolled to the back of his head and one of his hands moved to clit and he began to rub it. He kept moaning Hide’s name over and over again. Pleasure shook through his body as he started to orgasm.  
His muscles tightened around Hides cock. He flinched and gripped Kaneki’s hips as tight as he could. His thrusting became faster as he got closer and closer. When he was right at the edge he pulled out, rubbed himself a little and came all over Kaneki’s back.  
“Holy shit, Kaneki. That was amazing.” Hide fell over and collapsed beside him while Kaneki straightened himself out so he was laying flat on his tummy.  
“Yeah, it was. That was so hot.” They were both breathing heavily, laying there for awhile until they had the energy to go shower and get themselves cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't the best, It's been awhile since I've written anything and I'm pretty newly into Tokyo Ghoul so it may be a little ooc. Please feel free to leave critiques!!!


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki goes shopping, Hide is needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may look weird and I'm sorry if it does... It was a good idea until I realized I had no idea how to write texting....  
> Hide's texts are bold!!

Kaneki was walking down the street on a beautiful autumn day. He was out shopping for a new jacket, as his was getting a little too small on him. He may have been almost twenty, but he was still growing like a teenager. As he was walking, his phone buzzed. He knew exactly who it was. He had set a custom vibration for his boyfriend; it ringtone felt like a heartbeat right in his hand. He smiled as he looked down to read the text.

**“Baabbyy, I miss you. Come back plsss <3”**

He giggled to himself and responded, telling him that he’d come back as soon as he found a jacket. 

**“Hurry up!!! I miss your face:(“**

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon”

He continued to walk down the strips of shops, looking for a shop that looked like it sold things in his style. He eventually found a cute shop that had good looking winter jackets in the window. “Perfect,” he thought to himself. As soon as he walked into the store his phone  buzzed again.

**“You wanna know what else I miss?”**

“What?”

**“Your lips.”**

“Hide, I’ve been gone for half an hour”

**“I miss kissing them, and I miss when they’re wrapped around my cock.”**

Kaneki immediately locked his phone with a huge blush on his face. He ignored the next buzz; opting to look for jackets instead. It wasn’t long until another buzz came, this time he couldn’t resist reading.

**“I miss you sucking me like the good boy you are.**

**I especially miss when you’ve been bad and you let me fuck your throat as punishment.”**

“Hide!! I’m in public =////=”

**“I miss your saliva drooling down my cock as you struggle to breath. It’s been awhile since you’ve been bad. Do you not enjoy it when I fuck your throat?”**

“...no I do… I love it…” 

He had to put his phone in his pocket and ignore it for awhile; if he didn’t he’d be stuck in the middle of the store, dripping wet for the rest of the day.

 

Eventually, after ignoring a few buzzes to look through the racks, he found the perfect jacket. It was a plain, black jacket with a fluffy hood; he made sure to buy it a little big just in case he grew more.

 

Once he was out of the store he let himself check the texts that Hide had been sending him. 

**“Oh, do you? Maybe you should let me do that to you when you get home…**

**God I’m craving you so badly right now, please come home soon…**

**Baby, where’d you go? :(**

**Too embarrassed to read my texts, eh?**

**Expect a punishment when you get home, and not just me fucking your throat. You’re not allowed to ignore me, remember?”**

“I’m on my way back now… I’m sorry Sir…:

**“Oh, don’t you ‘Sir’ me just because you know you’re in trouble. The more you suck up the worse the punishment.”**

“...Okay…I’m sorry…”

He sighed, a deep blush growing on his face as he walked home. Hopefully people would think he was just cold, or something. He had never been so excited to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters should all be coming tonight... sorry for the delay!<3


End file.
